


We Should've Done This To Begin With

by DeredereWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Eclipsa/Globgor is mentioned briefly, I don't agree with the canon so I fixed it, OT3, Other, bi panic, these three don't get enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Marco realizes simultaneously that he's bi has a crush on his two best friends.Tom stays quiet about his crush on Marco, thinking it wasn't a big deal and that he loved Star anyway.Star doesn't know what's going on but she's not gonna let that get in the way of things.





	We Should've Done This To Begin With

Marco realized it all at once, a little after Eclipsa’s coronation. At first he assumed that reversing the blood moon’s curse hadn't worked. Then he reasoned with himself that if it hadn't worked, he would still remember the Blood Moon Ball. Then he decided he was absolutely screwed because that little breath-stammering, heart-speeding, I-want-to-kiss-you, feeling didn't go away, not completely. 

And then he noted that it wasn't just Star that could make him feel that way. Tom too, warm and soft and friendly. He looked back over some of their more recent moments and realized that that feeling had been there for longer than he cared to know. 

How did he realize this? After the coronation, Tom had decided he was really tired and didn't quite want to go home just yet, whether or not it'd become a sleepover had yet to be seen. So the three were discussing a book series in Star’s room. Star and Tom were (very intensely) debating whether or not a character's redemption arc was rushed or if the series of events called for a quick redemption. Marco had had a stray thought.

I love listening to them talk. They're cute when they do this. Which set into motion the Panic (trademark). 

“Oh. Oh no,” Marco mumbled aloud.  
Star and Tom halted their discussion (argument really) and turned their heads to him.

“You okay?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, fine! Just fine, I just.. Forgot something? A very important something and I need to go take care of it right now or it's gonna turn into something really bad,” Marco rambled, bolting up from his comfortable position beside the two.

“Do you want us to come with you?” Star asked.

“No, it shouldn't take too long, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few. Or, maybe more than a few. Half an hour at most,” Marco said.

“Are you sure?” Tom asked.

“Absolutely,” Marco dismissed and quickly walked out of the room.

Once he had gotten through to the next hallway down, he sighed, his heart calming and face cooling.

He thought of where he should go from here. Eclipsa was off the table. She was normally his main source of advice but she was more than likely enjoying time with Globgor. Janna was an immediate no, she talked. A lot. Now that he was thinking about it, he didn't have a lot of friends he could confide in. Kinda sad but not unexpected. He could keep his cool around Star and Tom if he just calmed down now. 

Of course the information that he had a crush on both of them would poke at him at random times throughout the day, but he'd make it through. He had before when he’d known he had a crush on Star. But then there was the whole ‘definitely not straight’ thing that came with the whole crush on Tom. He wasn't straight, he liked boys. But he wasn't gay, he liked girls. Bi maybe? Yeah, bi.

With his emotional state calmed, he walked back to Star’s room.

“I’m back!” He said, the statement accompanied by jazz hands.

“Welcome back! Settle an argument for us,” Star demanded.   
Tom shook his head. “Sophie and Emerald or Sophie and John?” 

His mind went straight (wait could he make straight/gay jokes now?? Yesss) to their interactions in the canon of the book and hummed.

“Both. All three together,” Marco answered.

“Hmm, but do Emerald and John really have that much of a connection..?” Star asked.

“Yeah, of course they do. I know you haven't had time to finish the second book yet but trust me, they have a moment, a big moment,” Marco grinned. 

“That would solve a lot of problems. And they have been closer since the moment you mentioned. There's a lot of subtext,” Tom nodded wisely.

Star frantically scrambled for her compact, typing furiously and grinning widely at the results.

“Look! It's a thing!” She announced proudly, showing a drawing she found on some social media site. 

“So soft.. It's official, this is my favorite ship,” Tom decided.

“Same,” Marco said.  
~~~~  
Tom had known for quite a while that he wasn't straight. In fact, in kindergarten there was a boy he’d been close friends with, and though he didn't remember much about the boy, his parents loved to tell the story of how he’d come home one day from school, telling them all about how he and this boy decided they would get married one day. Spoiler, they didn't and wouldn't. The boy had moved away in second grade and the two never saw each other again.

So he never officially came out to his parents, for the reason that they'd already known. He hadn't come out to Star or Marco because there hadn't been a reason to. The only other person that knew was his therapist (and Marshmallow, but he doubted that the rabbit completely understood anything he said). So when he and Marco made up and Tom had a passing thought that Marco was pretty cute, he paid it no mind.

But that thought kept popping up more and more frequently. After Marco told him that he and Star had kissed, Tom should've felt betrayed by both of them. At the time, he had assumed his lack of a response was because there were things that were more important to deal with. But when he continued not to have a response to it, he blamed it on the Blood Moon Curse. Then he had no reason to blame anyone and put it past him. Then there was one moment when the sunlight hit Marco just right and Tom’s motor skills decided that they wanted a break and his heart sped up to make up for it.

And Tom knew the reason. He knew the reason for a lot of things when that quiet realization came sweeping in, when in that one moment, he felt the same way he had for Star in the time before they got together. So he spent more time with Marco, trying to get a feel for whether this was just a spur of the moment thing, but of course the more Tom thought about it, the more he noticed that that feeling was there. (It shouldn't have surprised him, he had thought sincerely about kissing Marco in the time that he was waiting for Star to tell him herself about the kiss between her and Marco.)

And he still loved Star, a lot, that went without saying. He still melted whenever they held hands. He still got that little warm pang whenever they set up a date. 

In conclusion, Tom had no idea what he was gonna do.

The three of them were discussing a book series that they all read together, Marco looked content to listen to Star and Tom argue about character development when all at once, Marco’s face went red and he made an excuse about having to do something, leaving the room immediately. Tom didn't think much of it. His and Star’s conversation dissolved into which ship was better. 

About ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, Marco came back, looking considerably calmer. 

“I’m back!” He said, the statement accompanied by jazz hands.

“Welcome back! Settle an argument for us,” Star demanded. 

Tom shook his head, amused. “Sophie and Emerald or Sophie and John?”

“Both. All three together,” Marco answered.

“Hmm, but do Emerald and John really have that much of a connection..?” Star asked.

“Yeah, of course they do. I know you haven't had time to finish the second book yet but trust me, they have a moment, a big moment,” Marco grinned. 

“That would solve a lot of problems. And they have been closer since the moment you mentioned. There's a lot of subtext,” Tom nodded wisely.

Honestly, he was going to stop at the first sentence, not really thinking about the characters at that point. But then he added on the last sentences to convince them he was talking about the characters.

Star frantically scrambled for her compact, typing furiously and grinning widely at the results.

“Look! It's a thing!” She announced proudly, showing a drawing she found on some social media site. 

“So soft.. It's official, this is my favorite ship,” Tom decided.

“Same,” Marco said.  
~~~~  
The soft crush feel hadn't ever left Star, from Tom or Marco. It'd changed, but it'd never left. For Tom, it evolved into something comfortable, affectionate, and settling. For Marco, it'd become less of a giggly schoolgirl thing. She wanted to be near him a lot, more than strictly platonic, but if she never got to tell him, she wouldn't be all that disappointed. It would be nice to have with him what she had wanted before the whole drama with Meteora and Toffee happened, what she and Tom have, but it wouldn't be the end of the world if she didn't.

Didn't mean she didn't have the impulse to reach down and hold his hand several times a day though.

“I’m back!” Marco said, the statement accompanied by jazz hands.

“Welcome back! Settle an argument for us,” Star demanded. 

Tom shook his head. “Sophie and Emerald or Sophie and John?”

“Both. All three together,” Marco answered.

“Hmm, but do Emerald and John really have that much of a connection..?” Star asked.

“Yeah, of course they do. I know you haven't had time to finish the second book yet but trust me, they have a moment, a big moment,” Marco grinned. 

“That would solve a lot of problems. And they have been closer since the moment you mentioned. There's a lot of subtext,” Tom nodded wisely.

Star frantically scrambled for her compact, typing in the three characters’ names quickly and grinning widely at the results.

“Look! It's a thing!” She announced proudly, showing a drawing she found on her main social media. 

“So soft.. It's official, this is my favorite ship,” Tom decided.

“Same,” Marco said.

It was her favorite too, Star thought. And it was the solution to her problems.  
~~~~  
Star didn't even really need to say anything, Tom brought it up first. 

“So I have a question which will probably sound bad at first but hear me out,” Tom started.  
That was.. Not the best conversation starter, but Star still agreed.

“So.. If one of us ever happened to get a crush on another person but we still liked each other, would you be open to a poly relationship?” Tom asked.

Star hummed. “It depends. Who's the third? Or is this hypothetical?”

“I- well, it's not hypothetical, really. I, um, well..,” Tom shied away.

“It’s okay, you can tell me. Ooh, or I can guess,” Star said.

“Marco,” Tom blurted.

Star was silent for a moment, which probably worried Tom a lot, but she couldn't think of anything to say. “I thought about that too. I think the Blood Moon wasn't responsible for our feelings but just connecting our souls. So.. Yeah, I still feel.. All that for Marco.”

“So, if he liked us both, and if you're right about the Blood Moon, he at least likes you, then we could work out a whole.. Poly thing?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Star said in a low tone, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.  
~~~~  
“I’m bi,” Marco blurted one day. 

He, Tom, Star, Ponyhead, and Kelly were out one day, playing in an arcade that just opened up. Ponyhead and Kelly were playing laser tag in the next room over, leaving Marco with Tom and Star, not that he minded much. 

“Me too,” Tom answered.

Over all the noise, Marco hadn't been sure that either of them heard him, but evidently, they had.  
“I'm pan,” Star said.

“That.. Went better than I thought it would,” Marco said.

“What’d you think was gonna happen? You're our best friend, something like that isn't gonna change that,” Star huffed.

Tom slung an arm over his shoulders, catching him by surprise and spreading warmth through his body. “Duh, man. Also.. Was it a person who made you realize this?”

Marco was very glad that the redness of his cheeks could be blamed on previous rounds of laser tag’s physical exhaustion. “I, ah, um, maybe?”

“It's fine if you don't want to tell, I was mostly kidding,” Tom smiled. “But if you do wanna talk, we're here.”

“Thanks,” Marco said.

Tom, almost reluctantly, pulled his arm off of Marco.   
~~~~  
Marco excitedly speedwalked to Star's room where she and Tom were hanging out together. He had just obtained a new version of the Sugar Seeds cereal that he and Star liked. Star had left her door open and Marco could hear her and Tom inside.

“Yeah, but we can't just tell him casually, that gives the impression that we're not serious about this,” Tom complained.

“Well then what do you suggest we do?” Star huffed.

“I- well, I don't know. Write him a love letter?” Tom suggested.

“No, I wanna tell him face to face,” Star said.

“Right, because we'll both definitely have the confidence to tell him ‘Hey Marco, we both have a hopeless crush on you and we want you to join our relationship’?” Tom’s voice bled sarcasm.

“We're both disasters,” Star’s voice was muffled and Marco had the mental image of her face buried in her pillows.

“Agreed,” Tom said, his voice doing the same muffled thing halfway through the word.

Marco then remembered what he was there for and knocked on the doorframe, since knocking on the door would've made it swing wide open. 

“Who is it?” Star asked, her voice clear.

“It's Marco,” Marco said.

There was silence for a moment and then footsteps. A quiet curse was heard just behind the door, probably Star realizing that she left it open. She pulled the door the rest of the way.

“Marco, hi, uh, good to see you, did you hear our conversation?” Star asked.

Marco stepped into the room hesitantly. “One, whenever someone asks that, it always makes them seem guilty. Two, I did. Um, enough of it to know that you were planning on asking me out.”

The room was so quiet that the three could hear the air conditioning clearer than a person could see through water.

“So.. How do you feel about that?” Tom asked, sitting rigidly on Star’s bed.

“My answer is yes,” Marco responded.

Star grinned and attached herself to him with a hug. Tom stood and in a blink, he was in the hug too. Star, who previously had her head on his shoulder, looked up. Experimentally, she poked his stomach.

“What..?” she mumbled.

“Oh, yeah, I brought cereal,” Marco remembered. 

“Why under your sweater? Why not just hold it?” Tom asked, slipping away from the hug. 

Marco shrugged. “It's just our thing now.”

“Gimme,” Star demanded, pulling away from the hug and holding her hands out.

Marco removed the cereal from his sweater and gave the box to her. She cheered for the cereal, opened the box, and started munching on it by the handful. 

“Hey, leave some for me,” Marco said.

“Can I try some?” Tom asked.

Star held out the box to her two boyfriends, who each took some.

“To the bed, we're watching a sappy romantic movie now,” Star decided.

Star lead the way. Marco wordlessly and slowly slipped his hand into Tom's, both of them following Star.

When Eclipsa eventually came to check in on them and found them asleep, she smiled softly and shut the door as quietly as possible, happy for them finally working things out.

**Author's Note:**

> These three don't have enough in their tag and I really want to see them happy. (Also as a Stomco shipper, these recent episodes huRT-) This is my first Ao3 post, I hope you like it??


End file.
